Mine
by immortalfirstlove
Summary: "U really R an ignorant, aren't you?Princess I own u! Do u know what the meaning of own is?It means I own your eyes, your lips, your body and each inch of u!I even own ur life and I'm free to take it away from u any time!U have no free life anymore, just the one I will make u live and that will please each of my desires" "I hate u!"She muttered as tears filled her eyes Must read!XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hello So here is my second story ever a DxC story again! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do NOT own total drama.**

Here we are not in the world as it actually is today! In this world three big and wealthy families rule the five continents: The Black, The Johnson and The Henderson. When you are around a member of these families you should even beware of how you actually are breathing because believe they could ruin your life if they want. Especially the Black family. It is the most powerful family of the three families listed above; these two families have even to respect the Black. Especially When the King George black died because believe me his son is coming right from hell say some people to take his father's place. He did when he was 18 years old the year his father died. This so called son was only a young 20 years old man now. Now since we are talking about him lets present you his family. We already talked about his Dad the King George Black that Passed away two years ago. His mom The Queen Katerina Black Passed away Like six years ago already. The rumor says that his mother had been killed by his father and that the king lived in the remorse ever after her death and his sadness took his life away from him. This Son has a sister two, the Princess Daniella Black. Some say it is the nicest girl you will ever meet but she is somehow quiet. Oh but I forgot do you know what the name of this young man is? Well I will tell you. His name is: Duncan Henry Black.

Here our story starts with Duncan the young 20 years old Prince. One day his father's best friend Vincent Johnson who is also his best friend's father came to his castell to talk to him saying it was important. Duncan liked to be called "your majesty" he just liked how it sounds.

"Your majesty, I need your help please." Vincent said sadly looking at the not so interesting ground.

"You only can call me sir because you are just kind of family to me." He said emotionless. "And what do you need?"

"My wife is pregnant but she is terribly sick and we can't give her any medicine because of her pregnancy we need a special herb to cure her sir"

"And?" Duncan said.

"And we just couldn't find this herb anywhere except in your territories so I am here to ask you for some please, I beg you and I will give you anything in return." He finished as Duncan chuckled a bit.

"Do you really think I want anything from you? I own everything on this earth!"

Vincent didn't answer.

"Fine I will give you this herb" Duncan said as Lord Vincent thanked him much.

"But you said you would give me "anything" in return right?" Vincent nodded.

"Anything is anything?" Vincent nodded again but this time a bit frightened.

"I just decided what I want" He said playfully.

"What is it sir, Say it and I will bring it to you."

"Since I am bored in this big castle barely alone all day I decided I want to own your daughter. When she will be 18 years old the evening of her birthday, bring her in front of my castle and leave her here okay? But if you don't keep your promise I will kill you and all your family the next day"

"But sir…"

He cut him "Do you still want the herb?"

"Fine I will do as you say sir" Vincent said in defeat and a deep sadness wrapping his heart.

"Bring to this man what he is asking for" Duncan said loudly as one servitor came and took care of Vincent.

We talked a lot about this Vincent man didn't we? Well let's talk about his family then.

He is married to a beautiful green eyed and brown haired woman whom he dearly loves. He's got three children: The oldest, a 20 years old man, Duncan's childhood and all-time best friend. Lord Williams Johnson was really a serious but lovable gentleman. Some even ask how he became Duncan's friend as they were totally opposites. The middle child, or the family's lady if you want. Her name was Courtney Rose Johnson. She was 14 years old. She was known to be a stubborn girl but everyone knew that deep down she had a big heart. The smallest is still in his mother's womb but everyone expects it to be a boy.

#4 YEARS LATER

In Two days it was Courtney's Birthday She was turning 18. She was anxious because she knew about what happened when her mom was pregnant with her dearly loved younger brother James. And she knew that the king's nickname was the monster. And worst of all was that in two days this person was going to own her! What if he was a pervert she said to herself? All she knew about him was from her older brother Williams that now was 24 years old. She knew the king was as old as her brother and that after Williams knew about what happened between him and his father he didn't talk to him anymore. All she knew is that Williams told her that his name was Duncan and that she should talk to him with respect and that everything was going to be okay if she doesn't rage him. That is not going to be easy but at least she will try to manage her temper, she thought. The idea of being owned by a person like any other ceiling was raging her every single day. The problem was that she was a freedom lover and the most independent person you could ever find.

No sleep came to Courtney's eyes. All night she just couldn't stop thinking. This Duncan guy was just obsessing her!

#2 DAYS LATER

Courtney's POV

Birthday morning! The moment of truth! I was so anxious I couldn't eat anymore! But I decided that I didn't want to sit alone crying all day waiting for tonight No! Instead I decided to have fun today! All I mean is that I am going to live it as if it was the last day of my life doing everything I want and feel like it because seriously who knows if I will even want to live tomorrow morning?!

I put a fake smile on my face as I walk downstairs of my castle to see my mother sitting in the living room with my dad totally depressed! I just kissed them both and hugged them as if it was the last time as it actually may be and told them not to worry and that everything was going to be okay. Even though I didn't know myself if it was going to be alright! Then I saw my small brother whom I taught to walk running towards me with open arms and a smile on his face screaming my name! I smile deeply as I see him and pick him up cuddling and tickling him as he laughs and says to me some happy birthday wishes and that he was happy that he was going to eat some cake. I just laughed. I love this young man so much and I can't imagine my life without him! That was going to be hard! I put James down as I see my old brother come towards me he says "happy birthday" sadly as I hug him tight. I loved both my brothers so much.

Then James asked me to play in the garden with him so we spend most of the day playing there and chasing butterflies. When I was tired I just went to finish my favorite book and then I spent some time with Williams. But the night was coming and my heart was sinking and slowly dismissing my happiness to replace it with the sadness I was hiding.

When the evening came I just put James to bed as usual. Yes I know why me? We got servitors to do it but it was because he asked me to as I read him a beautiful story every night! I put him to bed and said:

"Tonight I am going to tell you a story, I am not going to read you a book okay?" he simply nodded in response.

I took a deep breath then begin: "Ages ago from now there was a 4 years old prince and he was happy. He had an older sister that loved him dearly. And he loved her too." I stopped a bit trying not to cry and hopefully he didn't notice. "One day the small prince's sister had to go away for the safety of her younger brother and her whole family so she kissed the boy and promised him to comeback someday but that didn't mean she didn't love him if she was faraway"

Suddenly I have been interrupted by him: "Why are you sad Courtney?"

"It's nothing sweetie now sleep and promise me you will be nice to mom, dad and Williams and always be a good boy okay?"

He nodded as I kissed his forehead and hugged him for the last time then turned off the lights and exited his room letting him sleep.

As soon as I closed James's door Williams hugged me tightly as I bit my lower lip stopping myself from crying. I had to be strong for them. I hugged him back as I felt him cry and that was a first because Williams never cried. He was strong. I told him not to worry and whipped his tears as he promised me to try to see me as much as he can because Duncan was his friend. I nodded and kissed his cheek faking a smile as I go take a shower and wear my long pink satin dress and put a belt on it because it was a bit baggy and it showed my right shoulder. I then put some perfume on and left my hair wavy as it normally was and put it on my left shoulder. I looked simple but good. Then I prepare a small bag putting in it the things I was attached to so I can survive the distance between my family and me and some clothes then I went downstairs and hugged my crying mom telling her she should not blame herself for what was happening and that it was alright and I did the same with my dad and then I went in the limousine we got and my father sat near me as I waved a goodbye to my mother and brother. 'I hope I will see them again' I said to myself as the car drove me away of my house and my heart was sinking more at each mile. That was definitely going to be hard!

**That's it for the first chapter hope you liked it! Review And favorite and don't forget to follow! XD**

**Sorry for the long intros but they are necessary for you to understand the story! So if you skipped anything go back right now and read it.**

**Thank you my amazing readers if you weren't here I wouldn't just write this story! :***

**Love you all!**

3


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go!**

After like half an hour we arrived in front of a huge, wonderful and fancy castle. It looked wonderful. 'So he lives here' I thought to myself getting out of the car as the driver reached the trunk to hand me my bag. I took it from him thanking him. My father than hugged me tight as he cried into my shoulder. I hugged him back for the last time. It must be very hard for him too since he never cried before. I told him I loved him and told him to take care of my mother and brothers and himself as he got back in the car. I waved him a goodbye as a tear escaped my eye. I whipped it as the car disappeared through the night's darkness.

I took a deep breath as I walked towards the huge gate of the enormous garden of the castle. Suddenly some bodyguards with black suits and glasses that were protecting the castle stopped me and I asked me what I wanted.

"Tell the king Vincent Johnson's daughter is here" I said simply.

As I did the gate flung open. As a tall man figure appeared through the darkness. Automatically the bodyguards stepped aside looking at the ground.

"I knew you arrived, I know everything." Said the man starting to walk towards me. As he came slowly closer I looked at him. He had large teal eyes and jet black hair. He was one of the most handsome men I ever saw. But what a self-centered person! Like how on earth does he say that he knows everything?! Anyway.

"What's your name princess?" he asked checking me out.

I blushed and said looking at the floor a bit embarrassed as he was checking my body out "I am Courtney Rose Johnson your majesty."

"You can call me Duncan" he said smirking. "And by the way happy birthday" he finished.

'Happy birthday!' I thought to myself with rage. 'It's the worst birthday I had because of him and he says happy birthday after taking me away of my family?!'

'Courtney calm yourself down! And don't say anything!' I said to myself.

"I see you brought some bag with you! You didn't have to. You will have a dresser full of fancy clothes and I will tell someone to put you more dresses because as it seems dresses look good on you he said looking at my body in my pink dress again.

"Thank you"

"You are very welcome princess!" Why the hell does he call me princess!? But before I could comment I saw him clap his hands once. Quickly a bodyguard came close to us and took my bad.

"Come in" Duncan said putting his hand on my lower back what made me uncomfortable as we walked in the beautiful garden that surrounded his castle. As he was that close to me I could smell his perfume. I loved the smell it was unique and hypnotic. I immediately forgot about his perfume as I heard the gate close after us as I gulped. When I did he immediately looked at me and said: "What is it?" He heard me! I assumed. "I am fine just a bit nervous!" I said as he draw a pleased expression on his face.

As we entered the castle I was speechless. It was huge! Even bigger than our castle. My family is very rich but his must be beyond rich! Even the smallest thing here was very expensive. The huge living room we entered had two stairs; one on the right and one on the left. Everything was breathtaking here. I was taken out of my thoughts by Duncan's voice: "You seem to like the place, don't you?"

"Yes. You've got a beautiful castle." He just chuckled and pursued crossing his arms. "This is Veronica." He said as a blond young women with brown eyes came to us dressed as a maid. She will be at your personal service as well as well as Emily." He said as I looked at Emily who was standing behind her colleague. She had light green eyes and orange hair. She was young too. "They both will be at your service and whenever you need anything you can ask them and now they will guide you to your room and when you are done unpacking you stuffs eat something and let them guide you to my room I need to talk to you." I nodded gulping as I saw Emily carrying my bag.

"We will guide you to your personal room miss. May you follow us please?" I heard Veronica ask me.

I followed them upstairs and we came in front of a door after a long corridor full of similar doors. Veronica opened the door. Inside the room was a double bed that actually had curtains and there was a huge window from where you can see the garden and pinky white curtains around it. The room was made of light colors as light pink, white, light blue and light lavender color. It was nice looking. There was a big dresser too as well as a glass. It was a nice big room. On the left of the room there was a door and I opened it to see a personal bathroom with candles.' This room was a good one and at least I get my personal space that is a good point' I said to myself as I saw Emily put my bag down on the lavender carpeted floor.

"Do you want us to help you with anything?" said Emily looking at me. "No thank you" I said as she nodded. "When you are done miss call us so we can guide you to the dining room so you could eat."

"No thanks I am not hungry" I said as they left closing the door behind them. I sat on my new bed and opened my bag and unpacked my stuff then I took my family's photo as I whipped some tears that escaped my eyes. 'I miss you already' I said as someone knocks on the door. I quickly put the picture in the drawer but before I could say enter the door opened to reveal Duncan.

"They told me you aren't hungry." He said as a matter of fact.

Ugh they told him! I thought. "Well yes I am not hungry."

"Well you will have to eat I don't want you to get sick." He said as if I was a child who was refusing to eat something.

"Fine" I said not in the mood to argue.

"Good girl!" he replied as I saw Veronica come into the room.

"Go with her she will guide you to the dining room" he said. "And once you are done let them guide you to my room we need to talk" I nodded annoyed as he exited my room. Like seriously why does he repeat things as if I didn't have a brain to assimilate what he is saying and understand that he needs to talk to me after dinner! I got it.

The food here isn't that bad! I thought eating my dinner. Suddenly a not so tall black haired and dark blue eyed girl came. She was wearing a long grey dress. "Good evening!" She said with her soft voice.

"Good evening!" I replied standing up as I was done eating.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Courtney Rose Johnson but you can call me Courtney" I said.

"You are Lord Vincent Johnson's daughter, aren't you?"

"Yes I am." I simply answered as she smiled.

"My brother told me you were coming! I am Daniella Black Duncan's sister; you can call me Daniella"

"Nice to meet you Daniella" I said smiling to her.

"Nice to meet you too Courtney" she said smiling back.

I think I got a new friend. "If you excuse me I need to go now" I said remembering Duncan said he needed to talk to me.

"No worries, See you later"

"See you" I said as I started walking with Veronica to get to Duncan's room.

As we arrived I knocked on the door. He said enter immediately as I opened it.

He sat on his bed, then tapped his lap telling me to sit.

"No" I said calmly. He ordered me to sit in his lap again. That was it! But I managed to keep my temper and stay as nice as possible remembering my brother's words.

"I am sorry Duncan but I am not a whore to sit in any man's lap" I said calmly and honesty.

He just chuckled evilly as he got up of his king sized bed and poor himself some whiskey in a glass. His room was very nice and much bigger than mine by the way.

"It is obvious that you don't know who I am otherwise you wouldn't dare to say no to anything that comes out my mouth." He said taking a sip of his drink.

"But I will be nice." He said smirking at me. "Let's make a deal, you do anything I tell you to with not even a single nagging sound and I promise I won't take your virginity without your consent. Deal?"

I just froze as electricity went through my spine. Oh No! I am definitely stuck with a pervert!

**That's it for now! Hope you like it!**

**R&amp;R! Love u all! Thx 4 reading**

**immortalfirstlove**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long I had a problem with my computer! Here Enjoy!**

_Reminder of last time:_

"But I will be nice." He said smirking at me. "Let's make a deal, you do anything I tell you to with not even a single nagging sound and I promise I won't take your virginity without your consent. Deal?"

I just froze as electricity went through my spine. Oh No! I am definitely stuck with a pervert!

"So you in?" He said as if he just said the easiest thing ever.

"What?! You actually are serious?"

"I've never been more serious princess"

"Why the hell do you want to make that deal with me?! I will NEVER, like, EVER, allow you to take my virginity you ogre! I will just give it to the man I love and that I will get married to, not you!" Those words escaped my mouth before I could notice.

He looked at me evilly as he started laughing eviler as if he was the devil himself. His laugh echoed in the whole castle.

"You really are an ignorant, aren't you?" he said as I frowned and glared at him. "Princess I own you! Do you know what the meaning of own is? It means I own your eyes, your lips, your body, your virginity and each inch of you! I even own your life and I am free to take it away from you every second! You have no free life anymore, just the one I will make you live and that will please each and every desire of mines!"

As those cruel words escaped his mouth, I felt as if I was a bleeding bird put in a golden cage under the mercy of the owner until it dies. "I hate you!" I muttered as tears were filing my eyes but I didn't let them fall.

"Hate you too" He simply answered pouring himself another drink.

"You are a cruel selfish monster!" She yelled.

"Thanks for the compliment" he said proudly.

It was clear that he decided to be nice today because he NEVER allows anyone to talk to him the way she did.

"First and last time I let you talk to me this way" He said threatening but she didn't answer as she was still thinking how her life has just been transformed into hell.

"You can go now!" He said as she pushed the door violently and she ran towards her room crying heavily, and she spent the rest of the evening crying until she finally fell asleep. She had to accept this disgusting and dangerous deal; that was the only way to be sure to stay a virgin for at least some time until she could find a solution to get out of here! She had to!

#IN THE MORNING

5:30 A.M. I woke up tiredly. It was like I didn't sleep at all. I was in a so bad mood. I put my brown wavy hair in a high ponytail and wore a white satin dressing gown over my short night gown because the wind was cold. I decided to go walk in the beautiful garden of the castle it would at least help me change my mind. I opened my room's door and slowly and carefully went downstairs heading to the garden. As I opened the huge door, the cold wind of the beginning of fall hit my face and it was a nice feeling. As you get out you could hear some birds chirping. I felt as if they were actually singing a sad song that I could relate to. After rethinking about everything that happened yesterday night I concluded that I will have to stand that Neanderthal for more time than I thought I would, because I realized that if I go out of here and succeed to escape he will hurt my family. And why should a young boy of four years old be killed because of me?!

I was taken out of my thoughts by a beautiful butterfly. As I saw it, I bite my lower lip remembering how me and James used to chase them and play together! But I wasn't the kind of girl who you can destroy like any other girl! No! He is never going to destroy me even if I will have to pay my life for it! But first thing I will play "his" game to stay safe for a moment, I need some time to regain myself.

"Good morning!" A girl's voice took me out of my thoughts. I turned around to see Daniela slightly smiling at me as she was drinking her coffee.

"Good morning!" I simply replied. "Daniela, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course, go ahead."

"Well, I am sorry if this will come out wrong, but why is your brother such a heartless person?"

She smiled sadly "You know, when you will get to know him you will realize that he has a …"

"He has what?" She was interrupted by the beast herself. "Daniela please leave us a bit"

Daniela did sighting. What the hell is this pig's problem?! Like I totally and utterly don't need to spend any second with him anymore! What poison does he still wants to get out his mouth on me?! I will hate him forever, even when I will be old and sick ,and my bones will hate and curse him from my grave to where he will be! And my soul will haunt his till the end, and we will see who will own the other when I will haunt his soul in hell!

"So princess what about our juicy and crispy interesting deal?" She rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Look Duncan" she said trying to keep her calm while her blood was boiling in her veins "I accept to make this deal with you" she said as he smirked "but can you promise something at least?"

"What is it princess?"

"Well can you promise me I will always be safe?" She said looking at him in the eyes.

"That is a weird thing to ask, but I promise you that a needle can't hurt as long as you obey me" he said "But I never can promise you to protect you from myself ever!"

She shivered at his comment but didn't show anything she was kind of emotionless when she said: "Fine I will take that for now"

"Now kiss me"

"Sorry?" I didn't want to kiss this disgusting thingy! Like I never kissed anyone before and that is totally not how I imagined my first kiss to be.

"Courtney the deal remember? You have to do anything I tell you to"

"I … well …. Think … don't" I stuttered looking at the ground then I said: "Look you kiss me and I won't repost or struggle fine?" I said as I was about to faint because I was just giving up on my first kiss for a pervert that was just thinking of having fun with me like any other whore! My life sucks!

As I said that, he didn't waste any second as he took me by the waist and pressed his body against mine, I felt uncomfortable, then he crushed his curiously soft lips against mine. It was so awkward. I fell my face heat up. I knew I was blushing so I tried to manage to keep it hidden but that wasn't easy as the pig's tongue was forced into my mouth. I felt like throwing up but I couldn't do much about that. I then felt one of his hands getting lower from where my waist was and no that wasn't a good sign! But I just couldn't say anything because of a stupid deal! He then squeezed my ass what made me very ,yes, very uncomfortable with the situation. Like really what did I do to the universe to deserve that! Suddenly I noticed that he was breathing faster than before and that wasn't a good sign at all! So I pulled away! I couldn't take it anymore!

"I wasn't done yet" He said as I felt like killing him.

"Yes but I am out of breath" I said quickly.

"Fine" he said walking inside. "Breakfast will be ready at eight. And if you need me I will be in my room" he said.

'As if I would go search for you ogre!' I thought to myself as I was adjusting my dressing gown. I really have to brush my teeth right now maybe with some detergent by the way! I thought heading to my room sighting.

**The end for this Chapter hope you liked it! Review! Follow!**

**immortalfirstlove **


End file.
